


Heavy is the head that wears the crown

by beans_on_toast



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alpha Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Duke!Nicolo, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Omega Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Prince!Yusuf, Smut, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beans_on_toast/pseuds/beans_on_toast
Summary: When the first meeting between Yusuf al-Kaysani and Nicolò di Genova ended in a sword fight, it could be assumed the two men, much like their countries of birth, were too different to get along: Prince and Duke, Muslim and Christian, Omega and Alpha.But it doesn't take them long to realise they have more in common than not. They begrudgingly begin to respect one another and then become friends.And maybe something more...
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 33
Kudos: 214
Collections: All and More (18+) Kaysanova Gift Bag 2020





	Heavy is the head that wears the crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guggi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Guggi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/pseuds/Guggi) in the [All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Hi ! I’m Guggi04 on Discord :) Looking forward to being a part of this! 
> 
> Short prompts:  
> \- BDSM AU  
> \- Alpha!Nicky & Omega!Joe  
> \- Wall Sex
> 
> Long prompts: 
> 
> \- Comic!verse (I just want that height difference and Joe having to stand on the tip of his toes to reach up and kiss Nicky and generally just being so in love with his tall bf even if he almost had to climb different surfaces the first couple of times ;) ) 
> 
> \- Joe has to infiltrate a dangerous organisation. He dresses in leather and gets temporary tattoos. When the job is over, Nicky takes his sweet time undressing him. 
> 
> DNWs:  
> \- Rimming  
> \- Daddy kink  
> \- Self-Harm  
> \- Permanent Character Death  
> \- High School AUs  
> \- Noncon between Joe and Nicky

The first meeting between Yusuf al-Kaysani, heir to the Mahgrebi throne, and Duke Nicolò di Genova, second son of the current Doge of the Italian city-states, ended in crossed swords. The exact start to the duel was unclear. Some claim there was a slur against the Duke's base nature, others that a jibe was thrown regarding the Heir's alluring scent. The _reason,_ of course,no longer mattered, only that the fight that had ensued required no less than seven royal guards to break up.

The very public apology, required (demanded) by their parents was little more than trite clichés and thinly veiled insults. Yusuf wrote in Arabic, convinced Nicolò could not read it. When the Duke’s response came back in Arabic, it was accompanied by a Bible. The Duke claimed that perhaps the Prince and he could emulate the model of forgiveness found in the Holy Book. Yusuf stared at it for a moment before he creatively swore so loudly, even the guards exchanged impressed glances.

The second time they met, Prince Yusuf spoke to Duke Nicolò in perfect, if slightly accented, Ligurian. Yusuf assured Nicolò that he had appreciated the book and that he had read it from cover to cover. Nicolò, his eyes twinkling and his lip twitching upwards, asked him what he thought of Revelations. Yusuf was less than complimentary. But the small laugh it drew from Nicolò warmed Yusuf's entire chest.

This strange, begrudging respect led to increasingly intricate rituals. Yusuf referred to an obscure Arabic poem and by the next meeting, Nicolò quoted it. Nicolò bemoaned a local Lord's use of an outdated law to evade taxation, and at the following party Yusuf offered advice based on his own research. Their barbs became less pointed, their conversations no longer chess matches to outwit but sharing of one another’s countries and faiths.

Yusuf found out that Nicolò had wished to join the church as a young man, but did not follow through after his older brother's untimely death. Nicolò knew that if he was no longer in line to inherit, his sister would be forced to marry and she was far too young. 

Nicolò discovered Yusuf was a skilled poet and artist in his own right. He would lavish praise upon the sketches and drafts that would arrive by courier between the social gatherings. Whenever Yusuf would pause their lively conversations for any query, from servants or nobles alike, Nicolò would always offer a small grin. He watched Yusuf transform into _Prince Yusuf_ with some soft emotion bordering on pride.

Their kiss was, perhaps, inevitable. 

It took them the better part of a year since their disastrous first meeting for it to happen. They were in the garden at some small event thrown by Nicolò's father. They were taking a turn in the cool Genoan air when Nicolò glanced at Yusuf’s lips for the fifth time in less than a bell and it stopped the words tumbling from Yusuf’s mouth.

They were never certain who made the move first but when their lips met, it no longer mattered. Yusuf had kissed others before, fellow nobles and royals at his father’s court. Soft, hidden brushes of lips and hands. They were accompanied by giggles and followed by polite nods when next they saw one another. They were passing fancies, the romanticism of youth. Yusuf knew as soon as he presented as an Omega, that he would inherit his mother’s throne and his mating would be more political than romantic.

But kissing Nicolò sparked something in him. Nicolò smelled of the sea, wood smoke, and something so perfectly, uniquely Nicolò. His lips tasted of sugar cake and bubbly wine at the party. When Yusuf hesitantly licked across the seam of Nicolò’s mouth, the Alpha moaned and opened his mouth wider. The dance of their tongues left Yusuf feeling dizzy. They pulled away, gasping for breath, before returning again. And again. 

Yusuf knew in that moment, with Nicolò’s hands gently cupping his cheeks and the sweet smell of their scents deepening and mingling, that he could not love another. Not the way he loved Nicolò. And when they finally parted, amongst whispered promises that this could never happen again, Yusuf did not comment on the way that Nicolò’s scent soured in distress.

This could not be allowed. This would not be allowed; the growing thing between them. The only problem being that now Yusuf knew the taste of Nicolò’s lips, he wasn’t sure he could live without it.

\-----

On the eve of his thirtieth birthday celebrations, Yusuf shifted uncomfortably upon the dais near his parent’s thrones. The heavy press of his pre-heat hormones made him feel too warm in his court finery and he could not help but be annoyed as more and more Alpha’s drifted his way.

It had been generations since the Omega-lineal Mahgrebi heir had been a male. And as he was still unmated, he had spent most of the evening accepting increasingly over the top gifts from suitors. He was not certain how anyone kept a straight face as the Lord Stephen of the Anglo-Saxon tribes presented a lion cub as an exotic, unknown beast. 

Duke Nicolò had not offered a gift, though Yusuf had not expected him to. Their first disastrous meeting was still dragged into conversation whenever they were both in attendance at an event. Even though they were seen to be civil in public, the courtiers enjoyed gossiping that it was all for show and they remained enemies in private. 

Which is undoubtedly why Yusuf’s sister whispered 'Duke di Genova continues to be inexcusably bold,’ as she passed him a new drink. Yusuf, with the well practiced air of impassivity that royalty required, turned his head ever so slightly to see Nicolò out of the corner of his eye.

It was to be expected that their northern trade partners would send a retinue to such an important event as the Crown Prince’s birthday, even with their tumultuous history. And the Duke was dressed in the latest fashion of the Italian city-states; a well cut suit that emphasised his broad shoulders and lean waist. It was a dark royal blue that complimented his unusual sea glass coloured eyes, pulling out the darker tones. As deference to the Mahgrebi tradition, he wore a silver circlet in his brown hair. 

None of which would explain Karima's whispered admonishment. What _was_ inexcusably bold, however, was an intricate looping design on di Genova's lapel and jacket. It was impossible to see the exact pattern from this distance and out of the corner of his eye, but the colour was unmistakable; silver _and_ gold. 

Yusuf glanced at the dainty gold embroidery on his own outer robe, worn to symbolise his status and designation as an Omega. While one could argue that while it was not a common custom outside of this court, as most of the Christian courts were now only inherited by Alphas, Nicolò di Genova _should_ have known the societal conventions.

Warmth started in Yusuf’s stomach and sparked up his spine. It took all of his practiced care to turn back to his sister and shrug. He thanked the copious amounts of perfume in the air that she could not smell the change in his scent.

'Nic- Duke di Genova has never been one for subtlety.'

 _‘Yusuf_ ,' She hid a laugh behind her fan. 'Perhaps someone should have informed that traditionally wearing silver and gold was a prerogative of the Royal Consort.' 

‘Cannot expect the barbaric northerners to know all our traditions I suppose.' 

'Still, would be a shame if anyone got the wrong idea.' She looked at him pointedly over the rim of her glass. ‘With so many interested suitors here tonight.’

'Perhaps you're right big sister.' Yusuf said, keeping his voice steady. He slid his eyes back to Nicolò. 'Someone should tell him.'

\----

'My sister-' Yusuf gasped out, some hours later. 'My sister thinks-'

Nicolò paused his assault on the soft skin along Yusuf's beard just long enough to huff out, 'I would rather not talk of your sister right now.'

'She thought, _Nico please,_ she thought you were inexcusably bold.' 

'I assumed the court would think so.' Nicolò lowered his voice, as if the following was a secret for only their ears. 'I was rather hoping you would get the secret meaning.'

Yusuf flashed a smile, bright against his beard. He traced the patterns over Nicolò's lapel with a fingertip. 'Alpha and Omega. You are not subtle hayati.'

'I do not wish to be subtle.' Nicolò hooked his arm around Yusuf’s waist and tugged. Yusuf groaned at the feeling of Nicolò's hard cock against his hip. Yusuf captured Nicolò’s lips again in a sloppy kiss, rocking against him for any friction on his growing erection. Nicolò attacked Yusuf's mouth, sliding his tongue inside.

Yusuf used to worry he would suddenly tire of this. That time or distance will make it _less_ somehow. But Nicolò's lips, warm and demanding against his own, sent the same electric spark through Yusuf it had since their first fumbled attempt in the dark.

The need for breath finally broke their kiss. Yusuf ran his thumb along Nicolò's reddened bottom lip. Nicolò's tongue brushed along it and Yusuf shivered. He felt the first drip of his arousal on his thighs. 

As the scent of his slick filled the room, sweet and thick, Yusuf distantly thought he needed to get out of his trousers. Nicolò seemed to be of the same mind, his hands suddenly working at the intricate fastenings of Yusuf's robe.

'Please, Yusuf. You smell… Do you have any idea the things you do to me Yusuf?' Nicolò nearly growled when the impossible small hooks tangled and caught. Yusuf laughed which turned into a groan as Nicolò pulled down Yusuf's high collar to bite and worry at his neck.

‘Yes, Nicolò, _yes_. I have been waiting for you for months.’ 

‘I know, I know my love. I tried to get away earlier, but I couldn’t.’ Nicolò looked up at Yusuf, his pupils blown so wide his beautiful green eyes seemed almost black. Yusuf felt the beginnings of a rumbling purr deep in his chest. Nicolò nuzzled where Yusuf’s scent was thickest. ‘I need to have you, my Prince.’ 

‘You have me Nico, always.’

‘Off.' Nicolò hummed, tugging at Yusuf’s coat. Yusuf knew what he meant was ‘ _I will rip this if this doesn't come off right this instant_ ,’ so Yusuf snorted and took over the duty of getting himself naked. Nicolò stepped away and started undressing himself. He discarded his suit coat and silk shirt, tossing them where he pleased on the floor. Yusuf’s outer robe soon followed and then his tunic.

Yusuf leant forward to nip at Nicolò’s neck then and leave a trail of soft kisses along Nicolò’s chest. He licked across one of Nicolò’s nipples. Nicolò groaned and pulled Yusuf back up to kiss his mouth again. 

‘I am trying to get my trousers off and you are not helping my love.’ Nicolò panted against Yusuf’s mouth.

‘I am not sorry. It has been too long since I’ve tasted your skin, Alpha.’ It was a dirty trick, and Yusuf knew it. Alpha and Omega were terms of endearment reserved for mated pairs. Nicolò growled. He ducked his head to lay his scent along Yusuf’s throat and cheeks, his breath ending hot across the shell of Yusuf’s ear.

'Yusuf. _Omega.'_ Nicolò twisted one of his hands in Yusuf’s hair and pushed at his hips. Yusuf allowed himself to be forced backwards until he was trapped between the wall and his lover. Nicolò trailed open mouthed kisses and light bites down Yusuf’s chest and stomach. Yusuf arched into the touch.The feel of Nicolò’s mouth and hands on him was as sweet and overwhelming as the first time. The thrill of _wanting_ and then finally _having._ He only wished that Nicolò would bite harder and mark him, but they were both too careful for that.

Nicolò untied Yusuf’s leggings and followed them down his legs with more soft kisses. Yusuf held onto Nicolò’s broad shoulders as the Alpha helped him step out of them. Nicolò burrowed his nose in the crease of Yusuf’s thigh before finally, _finally,_ licking a strip up Yusuf’s cock. 

Yusuf started. As Nicolò took Yusuf into his mouth, the Omega tightened his grip. One of Nicolò’s broad hands held Yusuf steady as the other one dipped to tug gently on his balls. Yusuf moaned and thudded his head back against the wall. Nicolò’s errant hand continued its journey, pressing lightly at the soft skin between Yusuf’s balls and furled entrance. 

Yusuf opened easily for him, as he always did, Nicolò’s fingers sliding and stretching him easily. Nicolò dropped his forehead against Yusuf’s naked hip and Yusuf felt the ragged exhale.

‘Do you want me, my love?' Nicolò whispered against his skin. He must already know. The scent of slick was heavy in the air as Nicolò gently stretched him open with two fingers. 'So wet for me. Do you want my knot?’

'Yes. Everything. Hayati.' He was trapped, Nicolò’s hand on his hip keeping him upright as his Alpha slowly took him apart with his fingers. Yusuf shook his head. He felt too warm. He wanted Nicolò’s mouth back on his cock. He wanted to push back onto Nicolò’s fingers. He wanted to be entered and knotted and _claimed._ He wanted-

Nicolò made a soft hum in the back of his throat and Yusuf flushed, realising he must have been speaking out loud. The Alpha’s fingers paused. Yusuf looked down to find Nicolò studying his face.

‘How close are you to your heat Yusuf?’

Yusuf bit his lip against the sudden weight of emotion swamping him. No matter how many times they had done this, Nicolò always checked, always ensured Yusuf wanted this and wanted him. Yusuf placed a hand on Nicolò’s cheek. Nicolò pressed a soft kiss to his palm.

‘Still a day, maybe two. Please, Nico.’ Yusuf swept his thumb across the soft, dark circles under Nicolò’s eye. ‘Want you.’

Nicolò grinned, nipped at Yusuf’s thumb. ‘Do you want me to take care of you? Do you _need_ me to, Yusuf?’ He pressed three fingers inside and Yusuf’s knees nearly buckled.

‘Please. Nicolò. Need to be full, so full.’ Yusuf was babbling in Arabic and Ligurian now, as Nicolò mercilessly stretched him. ‘ _Alpha, please.’_

‘Get on the bed, tesoro. Now. _’_ Nicolò growled. Yusuf whined as Nicolò pulled his fingers out. He watched through heavy lidded eyes as Nicolò dipped his fingers into his mouth and licked them clean. ‘Omega, bed.’ Nicolò said as he started unbuttoning his trousers. 

Yusuf froze for a moment, his hormones suddenly spiking at the thought of Nicolò's solid weight on top of him, Nicolò _inside_ him. It was almost too much. He must have made some noise because Nicolò was once again manhandling him around and marching him towards the bed. Nicolò toed off his boots and hopped, rather ungracefully, out of his trousers. Neither of them cared.

Yusuf allowed himself to be pushed backwards onto Nicolò’s bed. The pillows smelled of the Alpha and Yusuf buried his nose in one. Nicolò crawled over him and Yusuf’s legs spread easily for him. Nicolò slotted between the vee of his legs as if he belonged there. They fit together, chest to chest, hip to hip, as if two halves of a whole. There is nowhere else for Nicolò to be but here, his scent mingled with Yusuf’s. Their desire, the sweet notes of Yusuf’s pre-heat and the smell that was just Nicolò; the salt of the sea and parchment. _His Nicolò_.

They kissed lazily for a moment, stealing a moment to just be. Yusuf stroked his hands down Nicolò’s back, scoring his fingernails over those gorgeous ass cheeks. That earned Yusuf a nip to his ear lobe but it was worth it. Nicolò’s hands brushed down Yusuf’s sides and gripped his thighs. Nicolò raised them around his own waist, opening Yusuf’s legs wider so he could slide the blunt head of his cock along the spilled slick.

‘Are you certain?’ Nicolò asked.

‘Yes,’ was all Yusuf could say, all he was allowed to say. But Nicolò knew. He heard the unspoken pleas, the words Yusuf could not dare to say. _Knot me. Fill me. Breed me Alpha_. 

_Mate me. Make me yours_.

Nicolò entered him slowly, watching Yusuf’s face for any sign of discomfort. When he bottomed out, they moaned together. Nicolo encased Yusuf with his whole body. It had been months since they had been together and already Yusuf felt close to bursting. Nicolò cursed and began to move, setting a steady rhythm that left them both breathless. 

Clearly Yusuf wasn’t the only one affected by the distance as he could already feel Nicolò’s knot starting to tug at his rim. He dug his heels into Nicolò’s back to encourage Nicolò on. It wouldn’t take him much to come and he wanted Nicolò close behind. 

Nicolò shifted his weight, never breaking his rhythm, and intertwined their fingers. It was dangerously intimate; one of Nicolò's hands in his, the other solid and comforting on his hip. Their hot breath and mumbled praises mixed in the scant inches between their mouths.

Yusuf raised his eyes to catch his beloved’s gaze and time stuttered. For one endless moment, it was just the two of them, two men hopelessly in love. They could have this. _They could be this_. 

There was so much that could go wrong, so much too lose. But Yusuf was falling, _had_ fallen, and did not care. Nicolò was with him and there had never been a man as maddeningly perfect as this man. 

In a few days' time, as sweaty and painful and unfulfilled as heats alone were, Yusuf knew he would think of this as he brought himself to climax. The two of them joined together and chasing their pleasure. _Mine,_ he ached to say. _Mine mine mine_. But Yusuf swallowed the words down, let them twist and sour against his gut. 

Nicolò must have sensed the change in him. He picked up his pace, angling his hips so that he stroked across _that_ place inside of Yusuf. Yusuf moaned and thrashed. He tried to focus on the cool touch of the sheets, the growing need at the base of his spine. He whined, low in his throat. 

‘Nico, my love, I’m close.’

‘I know, my Prince.’ Nicolò shifted back and wrapped his hand around Yusuf’s dripping cock. He smeared the pre-cum and stroked Yusuf in time with his thrusts. ‘Come for me Yusuf, I’ve got you.’

Yusuf came with a wordless shout, his back arching off the bed. Nicolò moaned as Yusuf clenched around him. 

‘You will be the death of me Yusuf.’ Nicolò pressed a searing kiss to Yusuf’s lips, dropped his head to Yusuf’s shoulder and drove into him hard enough to rattle the bed frame. 

Yusuf clung to Nicolò, unable to do anything else but enjoy the sensation of being used. He felt Nicolò’s knot expanding and he whispered words of encouragement into Nicolò’s ear until he couldn’t say anything beyond _yes_ and _please_ and _Nico._ The rhythm faltered and Yusuf knew Nicolò was close.

Nicolò dragged an open mouth kiss across Yusuf’s throat as he came, pushing his knot into Yusuf’s welcoming body. Yusuf shivered and for one delicious moment, Yusuf thought of begging Nicolò to bite down, to mate him. 

The moment passed.

Nicolò slowly collapsed on Yusuf, trying to find a more comfortable position while still locked inside him. Yusuf carded Nicolò’s hair off his face and brought their lips together. It was almost chaste, a soft brush of their lips.

‘Are you back with me my love?’ Yusuf asked, dusting kisses along Nicolò’s cheeks and nose.

‘No. Ask me again in half a bell.’

‘Half a bell? You are full of confidence tonight.’ Yusuf teased. Nicolò grunted, but was too tired to respond. Yusuf let Nicolò melt against him and they lay there, enjoying the feeling of being connected in the most intimate way possible.

 _One day,_ Yusuf silently promised, _one day we will have this for real._

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to a quick little smut piece. But boys had to catch the feels! Hope you liked it.


End file.
